


Love is Not Over

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Legend, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Panic Attacks, this is discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Ending up in Legend's house ends up really shitty.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe) & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Marin (Legend of Zelda) & Warriors (Linked Universe), Ravio (Legend of Zelda)/Legend (Linked Universe), Warriors (Linked Universe) & Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Love is Not Over

Legend stood in front of his house, the other Links in tow. They were all talking excitedly about the trinkets Legend had in his house. From a magic cape to some maps, they were all over it. It didn’t matter what the item was. Oh, an ocarina? Legend should play for them. Some shovels? Maybe it was a little unhealthy to have that many shovels, but what if he didn’t have his sword? He would be dead. Yes, he had an attachment to his many items which labeled him a hoarder, however, it’s not a problem for him. He can see his floor just fine and to him, that’s clean.

“Do you think that odd merchant would be here?” Wild asked, twirling his slate in his hands. “I think I have something of his with me.”

Legend sighed, “Probably. He said he was gonna be here a while so he can get on his on his feet.”

Wild nods, going back to excitedly talking to Hyrule, presumably talking about the item.

The Veteran closes his eyes, just to think for a moment. Marin, her name swims in his mind wonderfully. Her way with animals enticed him, her beautiful voice seducing him between visits. It's a shame he didn’t truly get to know her. One of their dates was just sitting on a log, and she talked her heart to him, and he listened. He wasn’t a talker back then; he knows he is now. A bitter taste is left on his tongue as he opens the door.

There was Ravio, in all his ‘glory’, lying on the floor with everything put up and actually neat. He sighs as Ravio jumps up happily, his bunny hood hopping off his head.

“Mr. Hero!” Ravio exclaims. “You’re back! Finally!”

Legend let a smile tug at his lips, “How can I resist my favourite Lorulean?”

Ravio gasps, putting his hand on his chest, “I’m your favourite?”

Legend nods softly as the other Links spread out across his house.

“Really, I think you should play something for us!” Wind twirled once again in front of his instruments. Legend groaned, and that’s when he saw Warriors stuck around. Legend turned to the Captain.

“What do you want, Captain?” Legend crosses his arms and Warriors shook his head, snapping him out of some type of trance.

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you, Ravio.” Warriors laughed softly. Ravio let a grin form on his face.

“About time you knew it was me,” Ravio said. The Captain laughed again, rubbing his fingers over his temples.

Legend blinked, “What.”

Ravio turned to him.

“Funny story really, time got all out wack and I ended up fighting in a war.”

Dumbfounded, Legend stared, “What.”

The Captain shook his head, “Anyways, how are you? Remember the time you and Marin went and stole a few enemy canons?”

Ravio laughed, opening his mouth to say something, but Legend froze.

“Marin?” He spoke softly. Ravio and Warriors turned to him.

“Yeah, she’s red headed with a hibiscus in her hair? She always spoke about her Dream Boy? Why?” Warriors asked, confused on why he focused on her name.

Legend took a heavy breath, tears quickly entering his eyes, completely forgetting his cold and emotionless demeanor. 

“Sh-she’s alive?” His voice cracked as he said this, holding a fist to his chest. Ravio and Warriors blinked, looking at each other.

“Last time I saw her, yeah,” Ravio said, “I went home before her.”

“She's alive and well. She should still be in my Hyrule, but Lana could be planning on getting her home soon.”

Legend sucked in a breath. “I destroyed her home- I... I thought I killed her too.”

He gasps and holds a hand to his throat, his face going pale and fear crosses his face. Ravio and Warriors recognized it immedietly.

Legend is having a panic attack! Warriors went to go to get Time as Ravio helped Legend on the floor.

Ravio spoke very soft to Legend, in order to not have him delve deeper into the panic attack, “Mr. Hero? Link?”

Legend made an acknowledging sound which made Ravio sigh with relief. “Okay, can I hug you?” A nod. Ravio gently pulled the sobbing Hero into his arms and held him close, stroking his hair gently. Legend gripped onto the bunny man desperately. Ravio held him, stroking his hair gently until Legend calms his sobs. Finally, Ravio speaks softly.

“Name 5 things you can see.”

Legend sniffled, looking around and naming off the top of his head, “My maps, my hair, a table, a chest, um... some shovels.”

“Good,” Ravio said softly, “Four things you can hear.”

“You, Time- Sheerow, um, the wind outside,” Legend buried his face into Ravio’s sleeve.

Ravio nodded, “Three things you can smell.”

“Your cologne, um, dirt, and roses?” Legend blinked up at him.

Ravio smiled, “Two things you can touch?”

“Your clothing, my... hair.”

“Okay, one thing you can taste?”

“The honey crepes Wild made this morning,” Legend sighed softly and sniffled. Ravio gently smiled and held Legend to him. The veteran kept close.

Time had the Link's keep their distance, since Legend was calm now and Ravio was with him. The others hesitantly went back to what they were doing, shooting worried looks every now and then.

A couple of minutes pass and Ravio lifts Legend's chin up. Tears stuck to his eyelashes that hesitantly fell when he blinked, his face was blotchy and there was a quiver in his bottom lip.

Ravio truly thought despite the breakdown, he was beautiful. The two boys stayed like that for a while until Legend leaned in, Ravio quickly closing the gap between them.


End file.
